


Parryione's Parlor of Parables

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), And they're the ones in Destiny and Luck's multiverses, Be prepared for Asshole Ink, Be warned I don't know if I'll posted the Kinky Shit yet but BE WARNED, Blue is the farthest from innocent and we all know this, Cute skellys and also some goats, Get fucked Fateverse you have sadist Blue, Kinky shit probably, Legit he's actually a sadist I swear to god, Mercy Love and Compassion are my K I D S, Mercyverse's Blue is comparable to an overtired housewife which he is, More AUs to be added probably, Multiverse, My trash baby OCs, Only two Blues are innocent, Sometimes just posting outline ideas for x Reader fics I think of, The Concepts are gossiping bitches and man bitches, and also be prepared for Loving Family Nightmare's Gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically, the stuff I write when I get an idea. Either really silly, or an inch below seriousness.Be warned for:- Trash baby OCs- Multiverse shenanigans- Killer and Dust's Vine reference competitions- The socks on the floor*Note to Sanses: Please pick up your socks or die. Thanks! -Mercy*- The Concepts being assholes- Ink's general toxicity except when he's tolerable I guess





	1. Well Okay Then

Welp.

Here goes nothin'.


	2. In which I start talking about Mercy MV because you'll need to know some stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really just me talking about the wack 'verse I came up with, so skip it if you want to. (that is, when I get the other chapters up)

so basically I made a 'verse, or at least a few concepts for one, which I call mercy's mv... using the outcodes! (and... a few non outcodes!!) here's some b i o s:

error - the author and destroyer  
  
\- makes au concepts by writing the code and making character designs, but isn't really a "creator" 'cause ink has the power to bring this to life  
\- more or less template, but... y'know, more like fateverse error in terms of attitude. giant nervous bean most of the time  
\- travels multiverses, usually visits fate's and destiny's (destinyverse is basically the original 'canon' made by the creators of aus n such)  
\- good friends w/ fateverse error  
\- author asked mercy to put him through the pain other errors went through after learning he is one of the few (3 or 4) that would never experience it. she was reluctant but did it. his body and soul are now in the constant state of "dusting, melting like a amalgam, and falling apart". whenever asked if it hurts, he says something along the lines of "nah but it's an excuse to be edgy". it hasn't stopped. even almost a decade after he asked mercy the favor. (and yes, he's being e dgy)  
\- body parts fall off sometimes and they just sorta orbit around his body for at the most 5 days before reattaching  
\- ink is his brother  
\- wears a long scarf alike to ink’s, but blue and yellow striped with a fade into red and black at the end, with a black jacket with yellow trimmings that seems like it was a pirate’s, a red undershirt made visible only because one golden button in the jacket was buttoned at the waist. the coat goes down to his ankles, along with a pair of black yoga pants (??? maybe change this). he wears dark blue boots with all that. scars and breaks and injuries of every kind litter his bones. tear tracks and multicolored eyes, 'cause he's an error.

ink - the editor  
  
\- has a soul but still has his vials, to give emotion to the aus  
\- an absolute sweetheart who adores his job  
\- edits the aus author/error creates by giving emotion to them, writing the story and then activates them  
\- doesn't know about any other multiverse  
\- error is his brother  
\- design is basically the same except for ink's eyelights- they don't shift at all unless he decides to drink the vials for some reason, in which it'll boost his current emotion. kinda comparable to a drug, so author really doesn't want him drinking them. (I'll find an ink color theory to go with all this Color Lore)

  
  
fresh - the watcher  
  
\- also has a soul, not a parasite but still a 90s freak  
\- needs to feed off of ambient magic from other's souls, since the ambient in his au is very intense as to help prop comedy and whatnot. the amount taken is never harmful but it is tiring  
\- looks after the aus and makes sure there's under at least 250, and if there's more than that he notifies nightmare (but that only really happens every like few decades)  
\- still 90s nightmare in terms of design. 

  
nightmare - king of negativity and counter  
  
\- literally the same except he's passive with the star sanses  
\- loves his gang (includes error)  
\- dream is,,, ok   
\- design is basically the same  
\- him and his gang are the ones who destroy aus but everyone respects the fact that it's needed  
\- gang's still a bunch of sadistic weirdos 

everyone else is... more or less the same? at least during/before the **Cooldown**. I'll make some bios for the other guys sooner or later, here I'm just outlining who's really important in the whole balance thing

but we got these other guys............... the Concepts as I call them. if you've ever read an FGOD story then you've probably seen Fate and Destiny (i've encountered a Passion once) and known they're really important. and indeed they are. the main Concepts that most of my more uhhhh fgod-centered stories will usually be _fate, destiny, **mercy**, love and compassion_. mercy is one that's involved the most since it likes to insert itself so fucking much. they just like to screw around with it's creations and it can't really do that since it's the Concept of mercy. 

author sort of has a "strings of mercy" setup going on here, except he's not apathetic, just wants to interact with his creations??? he wants to go through his portals a fucking lot but he decides not to. until one day he does trying to protect a bro in one of his adaptive aus... which is underswap. forgot to mention that there's at least 3 copies of each au, just in case one dies or smth (none of the gods saw this as a problem until they started interacting with the creations)  
  
mercy sees all of the outcodes as its kids. makes for some interesting interactions when it decides to insert itself. destiny is fine with this and so is everyone else. except fate they're a bitch like 24/7  
  
mercy's multiverse is co-owned by love and compassion, who just like to watch and make sure nothing goes wrong when mercy decides to visit*. 

* fuck with its creations' timelines big time

alright thanks for reading this, I'll probably post one of the drabbles sooner or later


	3. nightmare and gang decide to kidnap pta sans and go to the meetings for some reason. boredom, probably

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this concept came from, but at this point I'm not going to question it

Linda watches as the last few parents settle in for the PTA meeting with a cocky smirk on her face. Sans wasn't here, normally, he was late, but never this late. She was free to make fair votes without his influence. "Is this everyone?" Linda asks false-sweetly, batting her eyelashes. "Uh, the skeleton isn't-" Gloria starts, but is cut off by a cracking noise as someone flies into the room and into the wall. "I'M GOING TO YEET YOUR RIBS INTO THE SUN, KILLER! GET OVER- oh damn." The monster on the floor shakes his head, pulling his dusty hood over his multicolored eyes. He looks eerily like Sans, except for his eyes. They're red, the right one a bit larger with a purple middle. "... this is the pta meeting?" He chuckles nervously under the gaze of the attendees. Another skeleton leans into the room, black eyes eternally bleeding black liquid and a target painted on his black shirt. "this is it. yup. no d. dusty get up you're disturbing the hoomans." The other skeleton snickers.

"... Excuse me. Who are you two?" Dust hops up. "dust! and that's killer. we're, uh..." He looks at his palm, "... cross exception's parents?" Killer is already sat in a previously empty seat, and Dust walks over to sit in the seat next to him. "we're gonna be here for a couplea months or somethin'. got some... cousins in town." Linda takes a deep, angry breath. "Great to have you two! Now..." The meeting goes on as good as it could, with minimal interruption from the two new skeletons. Linda was thankful for that, at least. She caught the two laughing quietly at something instead of paying attention, but honestly it didn't matter. Linda could care less as long as they weren't like Sans. It was weird how similar they looked, though, she thinks to herself.

\------------

The next meeting was much more odd. Another set of skeletons, this time one with... tentacles... coated in black goo and a single blue eyelight. His slim grin grows wider as he chats with another skeleton, sitting near the snack table, with a giant hole in his skull and a single red eyelight, coated in almost-black stains and dust. "**You really eat anything, don't you?**" The gooey skeleton tilts his head in a teasing manner. His mere presence seems to put everyone on edge. "uhuh. i think the flesh smells a lot better, though. but you'd say that about their fear, huh, _niiiiiightmaaaaaaareeeee_?" Nightmare chuckles and bats at his companion with a tentacle. "**Horror. This is a professional thing, you know.**" Horror snickers and wolfs down a few more snacks. "I'm serious. I'll put you on dish duty for the next week if you don't take this seriously." The large skeleton gasps. "oh no. oh god no. you would never... you love me too much..." Nightmare hums and leans against the wall. "**Who said I was capable of love, Horror?**" "... error." The dark skeleton chokes. "ha! me, one, dust, zero..."

  
All the conversation lulls as the last few members step into the room. Nightmare and Horror take their seats, far away from anyone else. Linda smooths her shirt. "This is everyone?" Nightmare's tentacles twitch, sensing the frustration, anger and general toxicity this woman puts off. Gloria nods. Linda false smiles. "Great! Now, the first topic today are gym classes. Humans and monsters are sorted into the same teams in most gym activites and a few of us feel as if that should be changed." Horror snickers, leaning back in his seat while munching on a lemon square. "... Is there anyone that has anything to say on this topic?" Linda grits her teeth. Two hands go up. And a tentacle. Linda rolls her eyes and looks toward one of the hands. David... "What do you think, David?" David takes a deep breath. "It's unfair." Linda sighs.   
  
"**I second that.**" The room is silent. Linda turns her head in Nightmare's direction. "**_Really_. This is Ebott. You've been in company of monsters for... what...**" His eye flickers in Horror's direction, who shrugs. "**... however long... and you still can't get over your religion?**" Linda scoffs. "It's not about my religion. It's about the _children_." Nightmare's tentacles waver, lowering. "**Doubt that. I can literally _sense _the amount of religious anger you feel. I actually feel like I'm going to be sick because of the intensity alone.**" He sets his skull in his hands, leaning on the table. "**Does it really matter who throws the dodgeball at whom?**" Linda rolls her eyes again. "It's unfair to the humans because monsters have magical advantage, obviously." Nightmare shuts his eye. "**I swear to Fate... look. A human could dust a monster if they slapped them too hard. I don't think it _matters _if they have a 'magical advantage'. Most monster children are incapable of controlling their abilities enough to blatantly cheat in _gym class_. If they can do that, then they are probably a boss monster which is, again, very unlikely. If you want to go through with whatever the hell this is, then do it. Just know that it is a biased decision based on unchecked facts. But, you would know that, if you actually cared to invite any monsters to your PTA meetings instead of having them find out what's happening and when on their own.**"   
  
Horror scoots closer to Nightmare and takes a bite of his sixth lemon bar. "night, calm down. you're gonna start doing the melty thing, bucko." Nightmare grumbles something unintelligible as he drops his skull on the table. One of his tentacles wraps around Horror, hugging him like a stuffed animal. He just takes another bite of his lemon bar. 

\--------

It only seemed to get more odd from there. The next meeting, there were two more skeletons. A monochrome one in a white sweater with black stripes, wearing black shorts. His left eye was red, and the other white. The other skeleton, much, much taller than the other, was literally a glitch. It was like the world was trying to reject his existence and failing miserably, multicolored eyes lidded with annoyance and dark colored bones stiff, ready for anything. He has a dark blue scarf on and a dark colored trench coat with sleeves sewn on, electric blue threads present all over the ensemble. The same color lines come from his eyes like tear tracks, and it seems like you could be perfectly safe with him but he'd kill you if you stared him in the eye too long at the same time.   
  
"**sO WhY Are We HEre?**" The taller looks down at the monochrome skeleton. "VTA meeting, I think? Why do I have to be here, anyway, Error?" Error shrugs. "**'cAuSe i HAvE TO mAKe SOmEonE ElsE SufFEr With mE. dUH.**" The two lounge by the snack table, Error making snarky comments about the food, while the child- Cross- eats whatever chocolate he can find. Linda rubs her temples. Everyone had arrived, and she decided it was time to call the meeting to attention. "Everyone here?" She calls, frustrated but keeping her sickly sweet tone. Gloria nods. Error rolls his eyes and leans against the wall, letting his magic wrap around Cross to keep him close. Linda sighs. "The first order of business is that we need to address is the fact that the school lunch menu has too much gluten."   
  
Error looks down at Cross and stage-whispers, "**whAT The fuCk iS "GluTen"?**" to him. Cross looks up at Error. "I have no clue." He stage-whispers back as he munches on some chocolate. Linda continues to talk, and at the end of the meeting she turns around to see the glitch-skeleton in front of her. Linda shrieks and stumbles backwards. "**hI.**" He seems unfazed, standing there with Cross on his shoulders. "**i GoT A QUeSTioN.**" The woman scoffs. "Then why didn't you ask during the meeting?" Error blinks. "**yOU _nEvEr_ SpeCiFicALly SAid AnYonE couLD Do ThaT??**" Cross leans forward on Error's head. "I mean you could've. I told you like twice." The taller skeleton sighs. "**YoU sAID ThaT. YoU'VE nEvER BEen to oNE Of THese bEfoRE. uGh. OkAy. WhaT iS... _GluTeN _ExACTlY?**"   
  
Linda couldn't respond. She just turned and left. Error watched her leave. "... **fuCk...**"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna be straight with y'all:
> 
> I'm disappointed that I ever thought of this, but writing nightmare ranting about kids in gym class made me chuckle a little...
> 
> ... and got me thinking about NaJ... what the fuck would nightmare be like as a teacher???


	4. in which I reread falling into a different destiny and this happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually kinda proud of this one
> 
> it's very long and I might make a sequel or smth cause this was really smooth to write for me, a concept that I can just kinda... come up with ideas for and do it well. so yeah
> 
> falling into a different destiny's NaJ (mr erratum) route, set a bit after the last canonical part (please read it before this if you want to know what else happens beforehand.) I sorta went a lot off track with how harrish6 says the characters act n whatnot but, y'know, I guess this is what I do now

Erratum was sat at his desk, quietly observing his students as the majority of them went through the trial-and(heh)-error that is crocheting a blanket. It had been a while since he first arrived in this strange Multiverse, at least two months, and the school was in 'second trimester', apparently. Whatever that means. He was about to start working on something himself when he felt a familiar presence which made him freeze, joints locked up. Erratum's eyelights shrank and he straightened up. "... oh my stars..." He mumbles, blinking a few times and waiting for the aura to snap out of existence. It didn't, and Erratum felt like he could jump out of the window right here and now just to go find the Monster that created the presence. One of his students, Fresh, was staring at him in confusion. He nudges PJ quietly. "What-" He hisses, and then Fresh motions toward their teacher.  
  
The dark skeleton's phalanges are dug into the desk, small glitches and 'ERROR' signs appearing around him. Erratum, still silent, stands up and walks over to the window farthest from the students. He slowly opens it as to keep quiet and then jumps out, no hesitation. Fresh shrieks. The rest of the class jumps, and heads turn toward the colorful skeleton, who's stood up and gawking at the open window. Paperjam is in a similar condition, blinking rapidly. "... Did..." He croaks. "HE JUST- JUMPED OUT THE DAMN WINDOW! WHAT???" Fresh yells. The class erupts in murmurs, and then the door bursts open. It's Ink, who's panting. "What happened?" Paperjam gulps. "Uh..." Papyrus, who is sitting in the front row, motions with his skull at the window. Ink blinks. "... Did??" Is all he says. The class continues to talk amongst themselves as Ink goes to investigate the window.  
  
Meanwhile, a group of skeletons are wandering the streets of the city. A tall, tar-covered skeleton is leading them, four tentacles wavering behind him and one blue eyelight. The leader is carrying a much smaller, brightly-dressed skeleton with white bones and wearing sunglasses, seemingly passed out. Two other skeletons flank him, the one on the right with his gray hood up and covered in powder that can be immediately recognized as Monster dust. The one on the left is white-boned as well, with empty eyesockets leaking black fluid and a target pulsing on his chest like a SOUL. Then, an extremely tall skeleton, maybe about a foot over the leader walks behind them, dusty and bloody with a large hole in his skull and a single red eyelight. The group ignores the looks they get. The leader's one eyelight scans the streets, looking for _someone_.   
  
"Nightmare, I know you can sense Error and all, but are you sure it isn't a fluke by Ink or something?" The skeleton on the right of the now-named Nightmare asks. "Very sure. He wouldn't immediately try to trap us after using the one way to kill anyone. The squid doesn't even know we're alive, most likely." Dust shakes his skull. "Yeah, have a little faith in the boss, powder." The skeleton on the left teases. "Shut the fuck up, Killer." The one behind them grunts. Killer chuckles. "You shut up, barbecue sauce." The larger skeleton straight-up growls. "Okay, okay. Sorry, Horror." Killer rolls his eyelights. Horror grumbles something. The four round a corner into an alley, and Nightmare scans the dark, narrow hall. Suddenly, a glitching portal opens right in front of them, making the group stumble back. Nightmare only takes a small step backwards.   
  
Erratum steps out of the portal, and stares for a moment. "... i KnEw I FeLT Your PReSeNCe." He slowly starts to smile. "Hiiiii, glitchy~" Killer leans on Nightmare's side. Erratum grins suddenly, and practically tackles Nightmare in a hug. The gooey Monster blinks (or winks?) and sighs, wrapping a few tendrils around him in a hug. Dust wraps his arms around Erratum's back, and Horror picks up them all up in one movement. Killer yelps, and Dust squawks, both noises accompanied by Nightmare's laughter. Erratum sighs and shuts his eyes, happy to see _his family_ again. "... oH ShiT." He mumbles. "What's wrong?" Dust tilts his skull. "I forGoT mY fuCkinG JoB." Erratum squirms out of the hug, and Horror puts the five down. "What job?" Killer asks. "uH. I sTaRtEd TeAChinG SewInG, AcTuALlY. hAve bEen SincE i i GoT HEre." He takes a step back. "I'm sure you're doing great." Nightmare compliments. "uH, NOT rIGhT noW, 'CausE I miGhT've JumpEd Out oF A wiNDow DuRIng oNE oF mY lESSons?" Killer snorts. Dust snickers. "... You should go back." Horror mumbles.   
  
"uH, YeAh. I cAN TAke YoU guYs To My ApARtMent firsT, ThoUGh. iF YoU cAN DeAl WiTH KidS, ThAT iS." Nightmare shakes his skull. "Who's the lucky Monster?" He teases. "nO OnE. I adOpTed TheM." Erratum responds as he opens a portal to his home. "Right. We're going, then?" The glitch nods, and Nightmare strides through the portal. Dust waves as he speedwalks after Nightmare, and Killer gives Erratum a quiet 'bye'. "hORrOr." The mentioned looks down at Erratum. "mAkE suRe FreSh gEtS SomEThiNg TO eAT. yoU'RE The OnlY oNE I TRuSt WitH maKinG soMeThInG GoOD For HiM." Horror nods. "... He'll be fine." He murmurs, giving the smaller skeleton a warm smile before entering the portal. It shuts shortly after. Erratum sighs, and portals back to the school.  
  
Nightmare frowns as he stands in the back of Erratum's classroom, watching over his class for the time being. Nobody told him where he went. Not the students, not Ink. Speaking of Ink, he had left the second Nightmare had gotten there, claiming that he 'needed a break'. He shakes his skull just thinking about the lame excuse. Nightmare was far more disappointed in Erratum for just disappearing on his class like that. The quiet murmurs in the room are silenced when a pair of arms are thrown over the open window onto the windowsill. "... what..." Nightmare mumbles, watching as Erratum climbs back into the classroom through the window, and sits on the sill, panting. He brushes a bit of dust off of his shirt- making the Monsters in the room straighten up, it was obviously from a Monster- and looks to his class. "SoRRy AboUt ThAT. dID aNyoNE cOnTinuE WIth thEIr ProjEcT whiLe I waS gOnE OR... ?" His eyelights land on Nightmare, and he freezes.   
  
Seeing this Multiverse's Nightmare so shortly after his own was unnerving, and Erratum shakes his skull with a sigh. He heard someone scream after he left, so obviously Nightmare or another teacher was alerted. "TodAY is THe DaY i geT FiReD..." He mumbles, hopping off of the windowsill and shutting the window. Erratum casually strolls back over to his desk and sits down, dropping his skull on the wood. Nightmare quietly walks over to Erratum, and leans down next to him. "What was that, exactly?" He whispers. "... hAd to gO DEAl WIth somEThinG." Erratum mumbles. Nightmare glares, and then roughly grabs the other Monster's arm. "The others have been worried sick about you. Leave the class for a minute, we're going to go have a talk." Nightmare hisses, still in a whisper. Erratum sighs and walks out of the room with him.  
  
Erratum is pulled into the meeting room, where Ink, Muffet and Geno are sitting. "There you are!" Ink calls as the enter the room, Nightmare shutting the door behind them. "... hI." Is all Erratum says, quietly sitting down in the nearest chair. "Oh, gosh, I was so worried, y'know? Fresh said you actually jumped out of the window, but, uh, you look fine..." Ink continues to ramble. Erratum holds a hand up and he stops. "YEs, I diD dO ThaT. sOmeThinG cAmE Up THaT I cOuldN'T pUt oFf FoR lateR aNd I fIGuREd My StuDeNTS weRE matURe EnouGh To HAnDle THemSElVes FOr a FeW mInuTEs." Muffet places two pairs of hands down on the table. "You aren't here because you left your students, Erratum." The skeleton huffs. "dON'T tEll mE thAt ThIs IS AbOuT thE wIndow THiNG." Geno coughs. "Well. It's concerning. We were considering contacting the hospital but you... don't have any records. Of any medical information. At all. Anywhere." Erratum looks at the table quietly. He takes a deep breath and then speaks. "iF It HAs anYtHinG TO dO WIth HeAling oR HavIng WouNDs TrEAteD, theN I pRoBaBlY hAve NEvEr Had ANYThinG TO do WitH iT, plAin ANd SimPlE. i'M fiNE, ANywAY. I'Ve FAlLEn LoNGer DisTAncES THan THAt." Muffet leans back, and Geno shares a worried look with her.  
  
Ink gasps quietly and Nightmare's frown deepens. "... All I want to know is what you were doing." Nightmare mumbles. Erratum freezes. His form starts to glitch again, 'ERROR' signs popping up. "Yeah, what happened?" Ink pipes up. The glitching starts to intensify. "... Yeah..." Geno murmurs. The meeting room is suddenly met with a loud beeping noise, and then a dial-up tone. Erratum slumps completely. "... Oh, jeez, I think we broke him." Ink laughs nervously. Geno starts to sweat, while Nightmare stares deadpan at Erratum's limp form. A quieter beeping noise is heard, and anyone listening would hear the Windows XP startup tone. Erratum blinks a few times before sitting up. "... AlmoSt WenT A WholE ThrEe monThs WIthouT CrAShinG..." He mumbles. "What just happened... ?" Ink asks, tilting his skull. "... i cRAShEd." Erratum leans on the table. The blank looks he gets make him sigh. "iT'S liKE A fiGht OR flIGht ThiNG, i GueSs. iF yoU GuYs ARe DonE i'M pREtTy SurE THe bEll RAng Not TOo LoNg Ago and I'd LiKE To GeT HOmE soOneR RAtheR tHan LateR." Ink frowns. Nightmare sighs anad shakes his skull. "... Right." Muffet mumbles. Erratum nods and stands up, leaving the room quickly, leaving a group of concerned and confused Monsters.  
  
When Horror entered the house through the portal, he thought he'd be alright. All he had to deal with was some babybones, and Dust and Killer- as if the two weren't interchangeable- but then he smelt it. A human. The large skeleton lumbered out of the room he arrived in to find an older human sitting with two baby bones, knitting and watching TV. He grins, and glances toward the kitchen where the others were hiding out. Horror sneaks into the kitchen, and nabs a knife. "What are you doing?" Nightmare whispers, clutching Fresh close. "... Makin' a head dog." Is all Horror mumbles, turning his gaze back on the human. "No!" Killer whisper-shouts. "It's probably Error's!" He hisses. "Error isn't the 'owning a human' type..." Dust murmurs. "Obviously _she's _looking after his children." Nightmare responds, putting emphasis on 'she'.   
  
Horror rolls his eyelight and sneaks behind the couch, holding the knife up over the human. The smaller of the two babybones whines and points at Horror, apparently crying. The other one looks at him and gasps. "Granny!" It yells. "What is it, dear?" The human responds, and then looks directly at Horror, who freezes. "Oh, hello, dearie! Are you one of Erratum's friends?" It questions. Horror blinks. "... uh... who... ?" He lowers his weapon. "... wait... hah... ahaha-" Horror snorts, and looks at the guys. "... He's using his codename..." He mumbles. Dust chuckles, and Killer slams his skull against the wall, making the human and babybones jump. "My lord." Nightmare sighs, walking out from behind the corner. "Yes. We are friends with... Erratum." His white grin slims into a frown. "I'm very sorry about him." He shoots a look at Horror who drops his weapon immediately. "Oh, don't worry about it, sweetie. I would've given him it good, anyway." It winks with a teasing grin, though there's a hint of malice there. "My name is Nightmare, and that is Horror." He looks down at Fresh for a moment. "This is Fresh, and the other two are Killer and Dust." Dust slides out from behind the wall at his name and slams directly into the other wall. Killer bursts out laughing. "Are you gonna do the Sailor Moon pose next?!" He chortles.   
  
"... Yes. Right." Nightmare takes a deep breath. The human chuckles. "I'm Gina Berry, but please just call me Granny G. These are Erratum's sons, Null and Void." Nightmare cocks his head to the side, and sighs. "He always was one for wordplay." He shakes his skull and sets Fresh down on the couch nearby Granny G, carefully rubbing the smaller's skull with a tendril. "What's happened to him?" Granny asks. "Ah... he was a little shaken up by how we arrived here. I haven't been able to treat him since we were on the move since we came." The old woman hums. Nightmare wraps a few tendrils around Fresh, and lets his ambient magic fully channel into the smaller skeleton. A lamp in the corner that had been on's light bulb pops with the sudden influx of magic. Fresh whines quietly and Nightmare pauses, lovingly running a tendril over his skull.   
  
The front door opens and Erratum steps into the house, then looks up and freezes. "... oH, HeY NiGhtmARe." He slowly closes the door and looks at Granny G, then immediately relaxes. "I see you don't trust Horror either." Horror's face flushes and he looks down. "i MeaN... NoT realLY? bUt I UNdErSTAnd. JusT... wOrRiEd SomEonE waS GOnnA Go To JAIl, MAiNlY." Nightmare sighs. "Isn't that always how it ends up when any of us are near humans, Error?" Erratum walks over to the couch and leans on it, facing Nightmare. "NnNNot mE. hOw's FrESh DOinG?" It felt weird to mention the Monster that had become the nervous little kid-Fresh to him, but... Erratum realized they are quite literally the same in most rights. "Better. There's much less ambient magic here then... elsewhere. Before he was close to dusting, but, I don't really think he can _do _that." Nightmare's eyelight scans the smaller skeleton. "hE'S GOnNA NEeD To GEt a NEw HosT SoON, I tHiNk. iT MiGht BE a SiDE EffEcT oF thE loSs of AmbiEnt AnD nEediNg tO, Y'kNoW. FInd A nEw HosT." Erratum suggests. "Very plausible. I hate to say it, but we'd ought to stay positive about the topic. I think he has enough now to at least unconsciously take another host if provided with one. Which means somebody will have to go find one."   
  
Horror immediately taps his nosebone. "... Not it..." He murmurs. A thwack is heard from the kitchen and Killer shrieks "NOT IT!" Dust falls straight onto the linoleum. Erratum quietly presses a phalange to his nosebone. "nOpE." Nightmare covers his entire face with a hand. "Damn it!" Dust groans, standing up. "First I had to distract the fuck squad, and then I had to get Lust into the god damn Castle, now I have to do the fucking host searching? There's probably going to be witnesses! Witnesses that I'll have to kill!!" He rants as he grabs a knife from the kitchen. "plEASe StoP SWEARinG." Dust grumbles something. "Whatever. I'll be back in at the most three. Don't miss me." He growls as he heads out the front door.  
  
Dust shoves his knife into his pocket, heading out of the apartment building and onto the street. His multicolored eyelights scan the immediate area, looking for a skeleton of suitability. There seems to be a lot around here, compared to back home. Dust walks for a while- he's not sure how long, not like he's counting the seconds- and he sees a building, a tall one. _A school_, his mind supplies. When did he even have a _mind_... that's beside the point. He looks the building up and down. It's about 4 pm, so maybe there's some kids or whatever in there. Dust strolls up to the school and immediately takes a left to find a back entrance. The second he sees a door he pushes it open, leading to a dark closet. He flicks the light on. Janitor's closet. "This'll be the exit point." He mutters, indenting the room's layout into his mind for later. Dust exits the closet, and scans the area.  
  
It's a hallway, first floor, and there are a few people in rooms. Nobody seems to notice him, and he's about to start walking when he sees a kid running down the hall. It's a skeleton, maybe about 16 or 17 years old, and looks remarkably like himself. No. Exactly like him, eyelights are the same and everything. Dust chuckles. "Hey, kid. No running in the halls." He calls, and the kid screeches to a stop just a few feet away from him. "... uh..." Dust's grin widens, bordering on manic. The kid is speechless. The killer slowly advances. "What's wrong, kiddo? You look like you're seeing a ghost, heh heh." His brother's presence is faint to him as Dust starts to settle in the familiar mindset. Get the EXP. Get more LV. Defeat the human. "... I'm j- just going home... uhm... please sta- stay away, mister..." The kid stutters.   
  
Dust chuckles again, and when he's close enough, snags the kid by the arm. He screams, but is cut off by Dust's hand over his mouth. He drags the kid backwards into the closet, and locks it behind him. "Stop struggling." Dust whips his knife out and presses it against the kid's cervical vertebra. He feels the kid start to shake in his grip, but he's silent and still other than that. "That's much better. You're not gonna say a single word _at all_, alright, kiddo? Not gonna move an inch unless I tell ya to." The kid doesn't say or do anything. "Heh. Good job. Now all ya gotta do is-" He's interrupted by three rapid bangs on the door. "WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?" A familiar voice yells. A few others murmur. The kid tries to scream again, and is successful because of Dust's surprise. "HELP!!" He shrieks. "Fucking brat!" Dust shouts. He throws the kid against the wall and stalks over, crouching down. Dust stabs his knife straight into the bone under the kid's eyesocket, making him scream and start to cry.  
  
He starts to carve a deep wound down the kid's face, marrow leaking out. The kid sobs, panting. "Shut up." Dust snarls. "I hate having to _break _you, but you shouldn't have _screamed_. Now I have witnesses to kill. Do you understand how much I _hate _having to kill witnesses? The EXP is well appreciated, but good god does it _annoy me_." Dust shoves the knife deeper through the kid's skull, making him choke and sob more. He tries to call again but Dust pulls the knife out, making him scream. The noise of a key turning in the door doesn't make Dust stop, he shoves the knife into the other side of the kid's skull this time, making the same wound slowly. The door swings open, and Dust doesn't stop. "Fucking _Nightmare_, always making me do shit like this. I'm gonna get tired of you soon and then it's all over. You know that, right?" He grumbles. "Pathetic little fucker..." Dust tears the knife out again, standing up. The kid wheezes, and his eyelights dart behind Dust.  
  
Dust turns his head to see Nightmare in his passive form, wearing a formal outfit, and Ink, dressed in much more casual wear. Dream is behind them, wearing pretty much the same thing. His Nightmare did tell him this was a new Multiverse. "... Heh heh. Well isn't this just a sweet surprise?" Dust giggles, pointing the tip of his knife to his pathetic copy's neck. "... What the _hell _are you doing to him, you freak?" Copy-Nightmare growls. "Getting a new host for my little parasite friend." He leans over, picking up the kid and throwing the mewling little thing over his shoulder. Dust flips his knife around his phalanges.   
  
"His screams were so pretty. I wonder what _yours _would sound like. How much EXP you'd give me. What do you think, Papyrus?" He looks to the side, where his brother's faint ghost gives him a grin, but shakes his skull. "Aww. Okay. If you say so, bro. Hehehehe." Dust gives the three a wide, manic grin. "Anything you want before I go? Since you're so generously not trying to take little _Dusty _here back and all..." He tilts his head. "Put him down and _leave_." Copy-Dream steps forward, commanding in the dark voice Dust was most used to hearing. "But we're going to have so much fun! Or, at least I will. Hearing his screams as his body is torn apart at the seams... hehehe... oh, just the concept sounds wonderful..." Dust toys with his knife, running it along the edges of his smile. "Not much EXP to gain, though, so I guess it's only worth the pretty cries. If that's all you wanted, then I'll be leaving..." He turns to the exit, and pauses as a hand wraps around his wrist, jerking him back.  
  
"Put. Dust. Down." Copy-Nightmare snarls. "Oh, gladly. I don't think killing myself is a good idea, though." Dust shrugs. "... What?" Copy-Nightmare's grip loosens. "That's right, Nighty. I'm _Dust_, too. Just the better one, hehe." Dust adjusts his grip on the kid. He teases his knife along his smile again. "So tell me, Nighty, should I really give him back? Would you even _miss him_?" He turns his skull to look Copy-Nightmare dead in the eyelights. His are tiny and shaking, while Dust's remain bright and wide with glee. "I mean... I don't think his parents will, huh, little powderpuff?" The kid whimpers. Suddenly, the door Dust was going to go through opens. He turns to see Killer. "Dust what's _taaaaaaaaaaaaa_\- oh." He blinks his non-eyes, looking at the scene before him. Dust sighs. "And I was just sinking into the edginess." He slips his hand out of Copy-Nightmare's grip. "I got the _target_," He giggles at his pun, looking at Killer's target-SOUL, "let's get him to Fresh already, hm? I imagine the kiddo is about dusting by now." Dust approaches Killer, who looks at the others nervously. "... Y- you're not gonna take care of them?" The other giggles. "Makes things more interesting." He says as he sashays out of the building.   
  
Killer sighs. "... Ask _Miscalculation _if you really want the kid back that badly." He turns and leaves the three in silence. Ink chokes for a minute, and then bursts out in sobs. Dream immediately turns to comfort him. "... Miscalculation..." Nightmare mumbles. "... fucking _Erratum_." He growls. Ink's sobs pause. "Wh- what? He c-c-couldn't... possibly b-b-be involved with..." He stutters, Dream's expression saying the same thing. "That fucker said to tell Miscalculation! That's Erratum's last fucking name! That asshole is dead. Fucking. Dead." Nightmare shouts, turning and running from the closet. Ink sobs louder, and Dream pulls him into a hug.   
  
Dust enters the apartment and throws the kid onto the couch. Granny had left by now, and Fresh was left lying on the couch with Nightmare watching over him. "... Oh. You got a host. Good job, Dust." Nightmare hums. Dust nods, not paying attention to Killer who had entered looking regretful. The kid had passed out, either from the pain or from an injury Dust didn't care. "Just get Fresh to infect him or whatever." He turns his skull, seeing Horror in the kitchen looking through the pantry. "Where's Error?" Nightmare motions down the hall. "His room, apparently." He answers as he takes Fresh's glasses off, gently setting the kid against the side of the couch. Nightmare sets Fresh in front of him, using a tendril to keep him up.  
  
Pink-purple tentacles start to 'leak' from Fresh's mouth and eyes, thrashing around and reaching for the kid. One grabs onto his arm. It's enough to startle the kid awake, and he immediately screams, which enables some of the invading tentacles to get inside. The kid chokes and tries to get the tentacles out, but fails as the whole parasite sinks inside of him. The kid goes limp as the other body turns to dust. Moments later, Fresh opens his eyes, one SOUL-shaped eyelight brightening slowly. "... Nngh..." He murmurs as color seeps into his clothes, completing the assimilation. Nightmare places the sunglasses back on Fresh's skull. "Hey, Fresh." He murmus. "... w'sup..." Fresh mumbles. "You're tired, right?" He gets another half-hearted mumble as Fresh falls back asleep. "... Okay." The tar-covered skeleton sighs.   
  
Nightmare climbs onto the couch, wrapping tendrils around the smaller skeleton. "Go to bed, boys." He murmurs. Dust lays down on the couch on the opposite side of Nightmare, and Killer cuddles up to him. Horror lumbers into the room and takes the chair to the right of the couch. It's only a few moments before they're all asleep.   
  
The next morning, Erratum sits at his desk a while before classes are supposed to begin, crocheting a scarf. He hums a soft tune to himself, thinking of the gang. God, was he happy that they were okay, and here with him, even better! Erratum sighs happily as he continues to crochet. And then his door bursts open. Nightmare stands there- this Multiverse's- face purple and looking angry. "oH, HeY, NiGhTM-" "_WHERE IS HE!?_" Nightmare yells. Erratum flinches, dropping his project and leaning back. "wHo!?" Nightmare growls, and advances toward Errratum. The shorter skeleton grabs Erratum's collar, yanking him forward. "Dust. Some fucker. Kidnapped him. And told me that _you know where he is_." The glitch tries hard not to start hyperventilating, and thinks on it for a minute. "... i doN'T..." He mumbles, trying to remember if anyone from the gang ever mentioned anything about a kidnapping. "Yes, you do. Don't fucking _lie_." Nightmare hisses. Erratum whimpers.  
  
Glitches start to appear and 'ERROR' signs pop out. _Don't freak out, don't freak out!! _Erratum yells at himself in his head. He... freaks out. Blue strings find themselves wrapped around Nightmare's SOUL, forcibly pulling him away from Erratum and into the air. "What the _fuck_\--" Nightmare tries to pull the strings away, but is only met with a sharp sting to his phalanges. Erratum stands there, panting, ERRORs appearing around him and strings coming from the tips of his own phalanges. Dream peeks into the room, and squeaks. The glitch's head slowly turns to him. "_oh_." He mumbles. Dream shrieks as strings wrap themselves around his SOUL, too, dragging him over to be hung up next to his brother. "fUcK. fuCk! WHAt Am I gonNA do?" Erratum starts to pace. "i'M sUCh AN IdIoT. Of coURSe 'FinDinG A NeW HoST fOR FrEsH' WoulD inClUDe KidnAppInG SoMEonE. NoBodY's GOinG to LikE 'oH YEAh SURE i'Ll lEt mYSelf BE WillinGlY PoseSsEd BY A pARASITe', FAtE Be DAmnEd..." He rants, mainly to himself, though anyone listening could hear him.   
  
"... Fresh?" Dream asks, after a moment of listening. Erratum freezes. ".... Y- YeAh. uH. yeAh..." He stutters. "What about Fresh?" Nightmare grumbles. "hE... Uh... DaMn IT. At ThiS pOinT I sHoulD JuSt StARt tEllING The TrUth." He sighs. "... You haven't been... ?" Dream tilts his skull. "gODs nO. YoU doN'T evEn UnDErsTAnd HoW faR fRom THe TruTH AnYTHing I'vE SAid iS." Erratum goes over and shuts the door. "aLl i gOTTa SAy Is ThaT dUST Is FinE. oR... He WIll bE. I doN'T KnoW AbouT mENtAL STaTE, BuT, uH, noBoDY Is GoING TO PHySicAllY HuRt HIm." Nightmare wriggles a bit in his binds. "That's worse than physically!" Erratum sighs. "lOok... i..." He pulls a hand down his face. "... yOu KnoW what. i'Ll StArT fRom The beGiNniNg." Erratum takes a deep breath, and starts to tell his _story_. What happened before, how he came to be here, and what had recently happened. It was as short as a synopsis as he could make it while still making sure the listeners knew or could figure out everything.   
  
It doesn't take him very long to finish his story, and as the silence lulls in, Erratum hears Dream sniff. "... iT's NoT _THat _UpSeTtinG." He mumbles. "Seriously... ? 'Not that upsetting'?" Nightmare genuinely seems confused. "And you're..." The unspoken '_a god_' is heavily implied. "yEaH." Nightmare takes a long breath. "I'll... believe it. I don't think anyone trying to lie could... know such specifics." Erratum relaxes a little. "riGhT. I... uH... wOW, I reALly DidN'T ReaLiSE HoW CrAZy ANY oF ThaT SOuNDs, ACtUalLy." He mumbles. "a- AnywAY. uH. I SHoulD..." Erratum sets the two brothers down, desummoning his strings. "... ThiS WAs ProBaBly thE wORsT DeciSion I hAve EveR mADe. juSt. doN'T Go TellInG AnYone. please." He bows his head. "... Don't worry." Nightmare sighs. "We won't." Erratum hears the two leave the room, and he sits down at his desk quietly, going back to his crocheting. _What was he going to do now... ?_


	5. the rest of the mercy's mv bios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... 
> 
> I made these ones when I got further into making an actual plot for mercy's mv. i'll probably update the others to fit the current canon

dream - guardian of positivity  
  
\- he's a blessing to this multiverse  
\- actually an innocent lil' buddy, having been made a young child instead of _almost _an adult like nightmare, around 3 or 4 years old. it's been eons and yet, he still hasn't really grown up. nightmare left and all that so nobody really knew he was a kid and had to have things explained to him  
\- has bad anxiety so that's why never asked about stuff. still doesn't unless it's nightmare  
\- fucking LOVES disney movies. will ABSOLUTELY watch them with you in a giant cuddle pile and theorize about how dark they are  
\- even if he does act like a child sometimes, dream knows what he's doing. mostly just "seemingly innocent", but genuine if you get under the "actually I'm a pretty responsible adult since I parented myself for about my entire life"  
\- forgives nightmare for leaving. it was his own fault, anyway.  
\- **... ate a negative apple during the _Cooldown_.  
**   
shattered - former positivity guardian and co-leader (loving uncle) of nightmare's gang  
  
\- a hollow memory of his former self.  
\- tries to be positive. he really does. but his actions made his friends upset. and he hates it.  
\- god, he hates it.  
\- much more serious than nightmare is, who tends to joke around much more than fateverse nightmare. he has no reason to be serious outside of the castle.  
\- shattered does.  
\- he's scared. scared of the shadows and the figures he sees through the windows and the person he hears in his room at night. he _knows _someone is watching him. waiting for him to put his guard down for a moment.  
\- rarely leaves his room unless it's a meeting.  
\- so, so, so scared. someone realize that soon, and help him.  
  
berry - swap sans   
  
\- ...   
\- hasn't left his au in forever, not since dream ate the apple  
\- nobody knows what happened to him  
\- not even author, and they were best friends  
\- honey says he's fine  
\- nobody believes him

  
honey - swap papyrus  
  
\- leaves the au but is always tired  
\- more tired than normal. never responds to you no matter what you say or do  
\- he listens though  
\- listens a lot  
\- sees a lot of things too  
\- anyone he interacts with will say he knows too much  
\- and not to talk to him  
\- talk to him. ask questions.  
\- maybe then he'll tell you why berry never leaves - but why hasn't he gone missing, too, if he knows?  
  
venus - outer sans  
  
\- was close with author, always liked to sit with him when he was in outertale  
\- they talked a lot.   
\- anyone will tell you that they know things about everyone that will always stay between them  
\- anyone will tell you that venus knows what happened to berry  
\- anyone will tell you that's why he disappeared, too  
  
kama - lust sans (nickname comes from hindu mythology, fun fact)  
  
\- never stays in his au, so he hangs out with the genocide refugees in the ephezel (_meeting place for the just-between-deities stuff, and people without universes who need a place to live: core frisk don't exist here, I repeat, core frisk don't exist i'm sorry_)  
\- a really sweet guy. everyone's off put by how he acts at first.  
\- very flirty and flamboyant, but will stop when told "no". he's not a quote predator or whatever unquote  
\- just a sweetie overall if you tell him to stop his sexual advances. tries very hard to make friends so please humor him for a few minutes?  
  
red - fell sans  
  
\- kind of a bitch  
\- might've loved berry. what's it to you?  
\- antsy and paranoid most of the time though  
\- like... all of the time  
\- his brother is worried  
  
vanilla - sans classic  
  
\- more tired than usual  
\- the only one who has made any active progress toward figuring out what happened to outer, berry and honey  
\- he never shows up to anything if he can help it  
\- works with sci on the investigation  
  
sci - science sans  
  
\- a mess. an utter fucking mess.  
\- he's terrified that what happened to the swap bros and outer is going to happen to him and vanilla because they're getting close and he knows it.  
\- these emotions attracted both shattered and nightmare, and they usually pop up in his au when vanilla isn't there.  
\- the three talk a lot, usually about what they've seen and felt and heard  
\- it rarely becomes lighthearted  
\- sci gets worse the more he finds  
\- almost never leaves his au  
\- just wants everyone to be okay  
  
maple - swapfell papyrus  
  
\- the only one who's sane in this whole mess  
\- maybe. he doesn't know.  
\- everyone comes to him to cuddle and talk which he loves very much  
\- sucker for a soft touch and will always provide  
\- makes sweets for most of his visitors and usually ends up eating most of them  
\- worried about his brother  
  
razz - swapfell sans  
  
\- ...  
\- disappeared, too.  
\- it seems like most of the swapped sanses disappear  
\- nobody knows that he disappeared except his brother, maple, who knows he'll come back eventually.  
\- right?  
\- he'll come back...  
\- ... won't he?

gradient - ...

\- an outcode nobody pays attention to. not that they _can_.  
\- is going to cause hell for everyone. =)  
\- will do anything for his brother  
\- just a kid. just a _kid_.

paperjam - ...

\- gradient's brother.  
\- a soft soul. wants nothing but peace for everyone  
\- he hates what his brother is doing.  
\- just a kid who can't do anything anymore 

yanberry - ...

\- a rogue who killed his entire au because he was after someone. the only one still alive from said au, beside himself.   
\- serves under gradient and is faithful. he did give him and his love a safe place to stay  
\- completely emotionless  
\- everyone will think it's because gradient forced the emotion from him  
\- he just can't feel  
\- not unless love is there  
\- one day takes the place of berry as part of a plan to make everyone think he's fine

love - ...

\- doesn't even remember his own name

stitches - buttontale 

\- the beldam.   
\- wants the best for his brother  
\- it's _his _fault he has to be tied up and locked away and he knows that  
\- works under gradient, only for his brother

(a note, since this is kind of the baseline if I write an entire fic based on mercyverse: any other one-off fics in the Parlor are usually during the Cooldown, or after things are settled unless specified otherwise)

glossary thingy

the cooldown: the event that occurred before everything went to shit, basically, picture the endless fight ink and error are going through in most fateverse portrayals, but it only lasts a little while after they learn of each other's existence. author sits editor down at some point civilly and they have a very long talk about the balance. editor's like "... fuck oh man. okay i'll try to fix this. i'm sorry." and author's just "I don't accept the apology but I acknowledge it. you can't fix the past. work on now, okay?" (if I make mercy mv into an actual fic i'm definitely using that) and now things are they way they are currently


	6. wowie, this is my drabble book and I put an art in it? that's illegal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no fkn idea where this came from

edit:

[meanwhile]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my first time trying to draw ink's outfit properly, and less hard, skeletons. it looks kinda bad but oh well. I like it


	7. here have an actual chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is the test prologue for that one mercy mv fic I mentioned before
> 
> there is a "chapter 0", which is sort of a canon thing while this is kinda? a taste of what might happen, it's not very good, but it's me testing out possible concepts for an alternate prologue 
> 
> so uhhh............. enjoy?

_Mercy smiles down on their multiverse._  
  
They had finally gotten here, finally worked their way to being able to create. Mercy knew just what to do, too. They were going to twist Fate's story, make a story that has an acceptably happy ending for everyone. And it started with two Gods, concepts in their own rights...  


* * *

  
Error looks up at the string-covered 'ceiling' of the Antivoid. He had gotten word from Blue that Ink was planning some sort of ambush, and Error knew he couldn't avoid it for long. The AU had been created a few minutes ago, after all, and Ink was bound to get bored and just come straight to him eventually. Error sighs, and creates a portal to the trap AU.  
  
He steps through to see Ink with his paintbrush brandished. "You finally show up." He mocks, squinting at Error. The less he can see of those red targets the better. Error doesn't need a reminder of what kind of situation this is. Not a 'play fight' like before. This is to _kill him_. "i wAnTed A fEW MinUTeS BEfORE My INEviTABlE dEATh, INkY. cAn YoU BlAMe ME?" Error smiles just a little at the familiar banter, though he knows it'll end soon. "Huh. So you figured out the plan and still came." Ink leans back, feeling obviously slightly shocked, though Error doubt Ink didn't expect this. "iNky. aT ThIS PoiNT, gEttInG MYSeLF KilLEd Is THe OnLY WaY OuT. i'Ve TriEd SUiCiDe ALrEADy, a FeW HunDRed TimES..."  
  
Ink tilts his skull curiously, then smirks. "If you want to die, then I guess I have to grant your last wish, huh?" He winks, as if that was a funny joke. Error chuckles anyway. "i WoN'T eVeN FiGhT BAcK." He puts his hands in his pockets and shrugs, utterly _okay _with this, with dying right there. No fight at all. Many skeletons, hidden around the scene are starting to doubt the whole thing. Ink's smirk turns into a frown as how resigned the glitch was dawned on him.   
  
And then, Error suddenly rushed forward and grabbed Ink by the arm, pulling him back. "Wha-" Ink was cut off by the two of them falling into a portal that Error had summoned below them. The creator stares bug-eyesocketed(?) as the portal shuts. Error snorts. "yOU LOok _RIDiCuLouS_." He sits up, leaning over Ink. "Why'd- is this the Antivoid?" Ink asks, eyelights two question marks. "yEAh. I NEEdEd tO hAve A tALk WitH yOU, INkY." Ink sighs. "... Only because you're being _mostly_ civil about it." 

* * *

  
  
A while of explanation later, Ink stares at Error with small, white eyelights. "So... a balance. You never wanted to hurt anyone, but you were forced to and don't remember _who _made you do it? And mostly everyone from the 'dark side' aren't that bad, either? Including Chara equivalents." He recounts. Error nods, and Ink sits in silence for a moment. "I... oh, no... I'm... I'm so sorry..." He whispers, eyelights completely extinguishing. "i doN'T aCcEpT tHe ApOloGY, bUt I _acKnOwLEDGe_ It, iNk. insTeAD oF TRYinG TO ApoloGiZE FoR THE pAST, wORk on The fuTure, OkAY?" Ink takes a breath, and nervously fiddles with his scarf before replying.   
  
"... Okay."   
  
  
_Mercy sighs in relief as their Creator accepts. They knew that just creating him _normally_, with a SOUL, would make this work better. Although the events that will occur will be difficult for their creations, they know they will do so well. _  
  
_Mercy smiles as they begin to work on her last creations, for now: _  
  
_Gradient and Paperjam._


	8. brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little prequel xtra for mercy I wanted to post, 'cause i'm offically making it a book now!  
so, have this little ficlet about grad and pj <3

Gradient didn't exactly know where he was, and only had a small recollection of _who _he was. 

  
He couldn't quite tell if the space around him was a very light pink, or a very light blue, maybe green. It seemed like it kept changing, but it was so light that it almost looked like it was white. He was _confused_, for short, and the only thing there besides him was a smaller skeleton beside him, kinda melty looking in a lot of colorful clothes.  
  
He decided he might as well try to get the other skeleton up. Gradient shoved the other a little, noting how he seemed to... break a little, as he made contact. Sort of like he was being rejected from reality. It was an odd feeling along with the visual, a sort of buzzing static on the inside. Gradient's train of thought stopped when the other skeleton stirred, eyesockets opening to show their multicolored eyes, one star-shaped and the other an oval, both yellow. The star, however, had a blue interior. "Hello?" The other sits up, staring at Gradient expectantly. What did he wan- oh.  
  
"Hello." responded Gradient, a wary echo. He paused at the sound of his own voice. "Who are you?" He asks, suddenly excited to hear something again. The smaller skeleton peers at him silently. "Paperjam!" He answers after a moment of contemplation. "I'm Gradient." Paperjam smiles, and then looks around. He, of course, doesn't see anyone or anything else, so he looks back at Gradient. "Are you my brother?"   
  
Gradient tilts his skull. "I guess."   
  
And that was that. 


	9. MERCY IS UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUHGOSKJHFSFYJ

I FKN DID IT

I POSTED IT  
IT'S UP

GO READ .0 IF YOU WANT

OKAY THANKS GBYE

I'LL PUT THE PROLOGUE UP TOO IN A COUPLE, JUST GOTTA FINISH EDITING AND THEN I HAVE TO RECONSIDER MY OPTIONS FIVE MORE TIMES


	10. ladies and gentlemen

we need to have a serious talk boys and girls and other people who may not conform to those two gender binaries

horror/farmer sans is a very underrated ship and I think it's wholesome and fluffy as hell

just...

this really anxious guy who will die for you if you feed him 1 (one) time

and the guy who makes the food, will give you too much in your order and wink while saying "take it as a gift from a friend", and is chill as hell

I'd die for nightmare's gang poly/any ship of horror within nm's gang

but this is one of my favorites just because of how cute it is. I rest my case ladies, gentlemen and toasters/Apache attack helicopters

thank you for coming to my ted talk


	11. The Two Times Horror Did Okay, and the Two Times He Fucked Up Real Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> about 50% inspired by this post:
> 
> https://fantasyripgirl.tumblr.com/post/184220902724/extra-all-my-facebook-start-was-full-of-these
> 
> this ship is great  
(horror x farmer sans, btw)

1  
  
Horror couldn't help but smile.  
  
He was standing in a field of tall grass, on a warm, sunny day in some AU called 'FarmTale', and it was _beautiful_. That, and there was a lot of food. Sometimes Horror really envied these peaceful AUs, ones that got to be on the surface and got to have a lot of food, but then he'd just be at peace himself. Horror sighs with content, shutting his sockets and listening.  
  
Which is why the sudden greeting from in front of him scared the shit out of him. Horror yelped, only seeing the pair of blue-and-grey overalls the speaker was wearing before he was down on the ground. He dazedly looks up at the person, andHorror realized that the Sans of the AU had found him. "S'up, friend?" He asks, casual lazy grin on his face. "Lemme give'ya a hand there." Pop. "_Heh heh_."  
  
The Sans of FarmTale had just taken his entire left hand off and held it out to Horror with the upmost seriousness. You could pinpoint the exact second the ground-residing skeleton started crushing on the other, if you really wanted to. He cautiously takes his hand and stands up-with some trouble, mind you, Horror was far bigger than the farmer, as wide as he was tall. "Huh. You okay, big guy?" Farmtale Sans asks, popping his hand back on and giving Horror a curious look. "Uh... yeah." Horror smartly responds, face as red as his eyelight.   
  
The good natured smile on the farmer's face betrayed his body language, which told Horror that the small skeleton was afraid. He was used to it, though, so it was okay. "You sure? You got a big honkin' hole in your head, bud." Horror blanks for a moment. He thought that the hole wouldn't really be visible from the angle Farmer was at (he was getting tired of calling him 'FarmTale Sans' in his head, so it was nickname time). "... That's an old wound." Horror mumbles sheepishly, averting eye contact. "Eh. Okay." Farmer shrugs, smile tightening slightly at the edges. Horror is about to say his goodbyes and leave, when his currently summoned ectostomach decided to defy its own logic and grumble at Horror for not eating lunch at the right time.  
  
The switch in Farmer's attitude was instant.   
  
"Hey, why don't come have lunch with us?" He tilts his head in the direction of a barn Horror hadn't noticed until now, where he could see the various 'main' monsters of the AU conversing and setting up food- or at least that's what it looked like to him. "... Um... okay..." Horror murmurs, hesitant to get anywhere near the others, especially if there was a human there. "Let's go then, pal. Tori'll have my head if I'm not there on time." Farmer makes a motion for Horror to follow, and starts to walk off. Horror takes a few cautious steps forward, before trudging off after Farmer.  
  
The walk over there was filled with a few jokes and light conversation, exchanging of names and whatnot. "SANS! THERE YOU ARE!" Farmer's Papyrus scoffs, sounding very exasperated. "FOR A MOMENT I THOUGHT YOU--" He pauses as he slowly looks up to meet Horror's eye. Horror tries to give Papyrus a friendly smile, but it only seems to put him into more of an internal panic. "Sans, who is this?" Toriel asks, approaching after a moment of silent watching. They were all... scared. Horror sighs. "This, is Horror. I found 'im out in the field. Guy's starving, I'd say." Horror twitches, eyelight dilating. _Starving_.   
  
He keeps twitching while the three talk, and then he catches sight of _the human_. Plump and healthy-looking, perfect. Horror gives a low, animalistic snarl, which makes the conversation pause. Farmer, Papyrus and Toriel look toward Horror, who is locked onto Frisk with his eyelight gone and a sharp grin on his face, showing his canines that were sharp and thick after years of having to tear through human flesh. Horror hesitates, continuing to stare, before backing away slowly. "don'teatdon'teatdon'teatdon'teat-" He mumbles, shaking and trying so hard to restrain himself.  
  
"Woah! Woah, hey, what's wrong, buddy?" Farmer yells/asks, catching up to Horror's few steps backwards. "...don'teatdon'teatdon'teatdon'teat_don'teat_..." Horror continues to mutter, before his head snaps to Farmer, and all he can see is another small, weak monster that would be better off as food. The grin works its way back up onto Horror's face. He summons an axe, condensing his magic into the form with practiced ease. Horror raises the axe. Farmer is frozen with icy fear.  
  
_ONE HEAD-DOG, COMIN' UP_.  
  
He swings.  
  
And misses... ?  
  
Horror snarls at the blue spears that pierced his axe, making it dissolve back into magic. _Undyne_. What was she doing? Didn't she call him and Papyrus her _butchers_? "WHAT THE _HELL _ARE YOU DOING?!" Undyne roars, pushing Papyrus and Toriel aside. Horror grunts in response, huffing out a chuckle as he pulls his right arm out of one of the spears that hit it roughly. He wasn't really in pain, not much, or he just didn't recognize it. A scared Papyrus drags an equally horrified Farmer away from Horror, who is investigating his arm's injury quietly. He licks some of the blood away before looking up at Undyne with a vacant expression.  
  
"... Don't look so _rattled_." is all Horror responds with, tilting his skull slightly to the side. "I'll _axe _you one thing, though," He summons another axe, tightly gripping it. Undyne stiffens, the buzzing of about-to-be-formed-magic filling the air. "_do you wanna have a bad time?_"  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2  
  
Horror found himself back in FarmTale, a long while after that incident, somehow.  
  
He thought it was his fault that he almost hurt... well, basically everyone there, and didn't come back for a few months. Yet, here Horror is again, sitting in a spot free of grass near the edge of the field, looking at the blue sky. The place was soothing, and Horror was an anxious guy. He doesn't say a word as he hears footsteps approaching from behind, or a familiar little 'huh'. "You're back."  
  
Horror huffs. "Yeah." He dryly responds, still staring up at the sky. "... Did I upset you?" Farmer asks, and Horror can hear Farmer sitting down next to him. He doesn't look. "Yeah." Horror gives the same response. Farmer shifts, the leaves that had fallen from nearby trees crunching under him. "Was it something about the... hunger thing?"   
  
"... I was starving. My bro, too." Horror quietly explains, hands starting to pull and pry at the bottom of his shirt as he slowly talked. "For a long time. Ten years, give or take. Only had a little food. Animals that fell under, and..." He trails off. No. Farmer's opinion of him was probably already bad. No reason to make it worse. Farmer sighs, shifting more and accidentally bonking into Horror once or twice. "Sorry, bud."   
  
Horror looks down at him, silent for just a moment. "I almost killed you." He mumbles. "N' your brother, your friends." Horror adds, quieter than before. Farmer doesn't have an argument for that one, as he doesn't say another word. He looks up at Horror with a small smirk. "... What kind of chicken tells jokes?" Horror tilts his skull, thinking a moment before making an 'I dunno' noise.   
  
"Comedi_hens_."  
  
Horror stares a moment before chuckling, a small, genuine smile working its way onto his face. He's quiet, before his expression lights up. "Why can't orphans play baseball?" Horror asks, and Farmer raises a 'brow', hesitating before asking.   
  
"Why... ?"   
  
"'cause they've never known where home is."   
  
Farmer's eyelights disappear while Horror breaks out into a cackle, snorting and wheezing, mainly from Farmer's expression.   
  
They spend a few hours that way.  
  
\--------------------------------------------  
3  
  
Horror's visits to FarmTale became a regularity.   
  
Once or twice they would visit the barn and have some food, but most of the time the two sat out in the field under an old, tall tree Horror seemed attached to, telling jokes and stories, and laughter would fill the usual calm of the empty, silent world outside. But today, as Farmer was walking to the tree with some tomatoes he wanted to share with Horror, he heard the familiar rumble of Horror's voice, which was strange, as he was usually quiet. This definitely wasn't 'quiet'.   
  
"GET OFFA ME!" Farmer shivers, eyelights locking on to the tree. Horror could be in danger right now. He breaks out into a sprint toward the spot they always met at, huffing as he came to a stop, only to see Horror with a few other skeletons, play-fighting with one of them that looked a little powdery. They had a small picnic set up, and Farmer was dumbfounded. "... Horror?" Horror looks up as the others go silent, and a smile that almost threatens to break his face appears. "Hey!! You're _late_!" He calls, comparable an overexcited dog.   
  
Farmer blinks a few times, making a considering 'huh' sound before shrugging and putting his hand in his overalls pocket. "Y'know how it is. 'dyne wanted me to get the chickens today and didn't say a word about it beforehand." He casually heads toward the group, and offers an easygoing smile as he stops in front of the cloth. "M'Sans. Big guy insists on callin' me Farmer, though." Horror giggles, yes, _giggles_, face a light red and his eyelight pretty much sparkling.  
  
"I'm Cross!" A very black-and-white skeleton, sitting next to Horror, introduces with an excited wave. Horror shifts a little, and pats the other open spot next to him. Farmer gives the others a questioning look, before going and sitting down next to Horror, who is practically vibrating with excitement. "Woah, you okay?" A skeleton with black streaks on his face and no eyelights asks. "Mhm!" Horror confirms. Farmer chuckles warmly, taking a tomato from his basket in his lap and biting into it. He holds it up to Horror, who takes a bite too. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, _ohhhh_, what kind are these?!" He asks while chewing, leaning over Farmer. "Early girls." Farmer responds, taking another bite from the tomato.  
  
"So they're before the season??" Horror swiftly asks another question, completely ignoring any laughing he hears. "You got it, bud." Farmer nods, holding the tomato back up for Horror. "Only a little, though, can't exactly sprout in winter. White ain't their color." Farmer takes a bite after Horror, quickly swallowing. "Anyway, these comedians your family or somethin', peaches?" He asks, giving an unimpressed look to the powdery-looking one and the eyelightless one, who immediately stop giggling. "In a way!" Horror cheerfully responds, pulling Farmer's arm back up to bite the tomato.   
  
After a round of introductions, the picnic continues, and any conversation between Dust and Killer was immediately overtaken by giggling and quiet teasing of Horror and Farmer.  
  
"Nooooooo... just..." Horror whines, after Farmer tells him that his arm is starting to get tired from tomato-passing. "I don't want nothin' falling off, red delicious." Horror makes a noise alike to a young child about to cry. "No... you can... we can do th_iiiiisss_." He begs, before abruptly picking Farmer under his arms like a kitten and setting him onto his lap. Farmer yelps, grabbing the basket of tomatoes as he's suddenly lifted up. He adjusts his hat and looks up at Horror, utterly scandalized. Farmer scoots around to face Horror's chest and stares up at him for a second. "Truce." He demands, before sitting up just enough to pat Horror on the head.   
  
Horror looks down at him, a little creepily, as Farmer pauses with his hand on his forehead. "... No truce?" Farmer cautiously starts to pull his hand away, before Horror bumps his skull into Farmer's hand, nuzzling it. Farmer's face turns green, and the quiet click of a phone camera is heard from Cross' corner.  
  
\--------------------------------------------  
4  
  
Farmer sighs as he relaxes on the couch next to Horror, a content smile on his face.  
  
It was his off day today, and everyone else was outside, so he and Horror were free to laze around the barn together. "... Farmer..." Horror murmurs, looking to the smaller skeleton. "Yeah?" Farmer shifts slightly, not opening his sockets but still acknowledging Horror. "... I'm hungry." Horror mumbles. Farmer opens his sockets and looks up at Horror. Only a little, since the couch was being bent in the middle where he was sitting. "I'll go get somethin'." Farmer scoots off of the couch, and heads outside.  
  
"OH! BROTHER! HAVE YOU MADE A CONSCIOUS DECISION TO WORK TODAY?" Papyrus greets him at the nearby orchard, warmly smiling as Farmer twists a pair of apples off of a tree. "Nope. Just gettin' some food." Papyrus makes a face and 'hmph's, turning back to his tree to continue picking. "WELL, IF YOU AT ANY POINT WISH TO ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING HELPFUL, COME FIND ME!" Farmer grunts in response, turning and walking back to the barn.  
  
He heads through the kitchen entrance to wash the apples off, making sure they're properly cleaned before heading back into the main room. "I got some apples. Hope it'll satisfy your..." Farmer trails off as he sees Horror sitting on the couch again, this time heavily bloodstained and snacking on an arm from a human corpse that laid not too far away. "... _hunger_..." Farmer quietly finishes, eyelights small, shaking dots. Horror looks up, and he seems to realize where he is, and he obviously would have been pale-faced if his skull wasn't already stark white.  
  
Farmer drops the apples, taking a few stiff steps back, before turning and running out of the room. Horror stares blankly after him, eyelight extinguishing.   
  
**Oh no**.


	12. I might've made an AU, sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [high fives ink]
> 
> hah yeah

these are my kids... copycat and puppet (although copy likes to call him "pup" and so do I) 

they're... gonna be in mercy, but I wrote a SORT OF standalone fic for copycat. I say "SORT OF" because editor/ink is in it, and it takes place in the falling-into-a-different-destiny-NAJ-story

but it's copycat's debut fic... and puppet... a _little_. he's only there around the end but \\_o_/

I'll probably post full refs + bios for these two in a bit... and maybe for author & editor, 'cause I _THINK_ I can draw them. maybe. I can barely make skeletons work with my style I'm trying my best

(also, if you can't read my handwriting:

cc: we're live?

puppet: [zombie sounds]

cc: hello! I am copycat!

cc: ... and pup... pet,)


	13. hey look it's pup & copycat's bios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I done did it

copycat  
  
\- an asshole   
\- think jevil, double trouble from the she-ra remake, and alastor from hazbin hotel, then combine them into one skeleton/lizard/shadow hybrid and you got copycat  
\- he's a sucker for musical villainy   
\- an actor who takes his roles very seriously, even resorting to stalking and kidnapping to figure out who he's trying to act as ticks  
\- even worse, he shapeshifts and steals "traits" from AUs, leading to abilities that are based on the theme of the AU  
\- _used _to be a sans, no matter how much he denies it... there was a little accident involving him, the core, and alphys  
\- [EVIL CACKLING]  
\- would get along with fell mettaton probably   
\- constantly fucks with the various inks or creator errors across the multiverse  
\- asexual & will destroy you if you try and flirt with puppet  
\- hates shakespeare  
\- also hates things that make no sense  
\- NEVER STOPS FKN SMILING   
\- eyes disappear when he gets genuinely angry but keeps smiling

puppet  
  
\- a sans copycat accidentally removed essential code from, rendering him zombie-like  
\- loyal to copycat, who DOES treat him pretty well. if the code was replaced, he'd stay with copycat out of his own free will  
\- fucking everyone is horrified by this dude. I swear to the concepts -- who wouldn't be, seeing a completely brain-dead, zombified version of yourself?  
\- is extremely attached to copycat. if he tries to leave puppet will grab his hand or tail and follow him  
\- pure blue magic leaks from his eyes and mouth. nobody knows why this happens but you can use it for stuff if you want to. copycat doesn't cause _RESPECT_  
\- absolutely the baby. love him. appreciate him. he is the greatest zombie boy  
\- eventually does get his code replaced and definitely remembers everything. loves the heck out of copycat just because he was so nice to him  
\- has cyan eyelights that turn into stars  
\- giant triangle hole in his chest is a physical representation of the missing code


	14. wOAH LOOK

I GOT

a heccun [tumblr](https://parrys-house.tumblr.com/)

woah............... I'm gonna post shit there ig


	15. I'm starting to question my morals for being in this fandom and then I see this

sharax, our lovely breadstick queen.........

.... [why](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CuThXgsqF4k)?

I'm not saying it like this isn't something I absolutely dig and think is a hilarious concept and MAY write a drabble for, but still. wh a t


	16. so I found this comic on tumblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://saccharinescorpion.tumblr.com/post/186282043155
> 
> I............. instantly thought of fresh when I saw this and I d o n ' t know why
> 
> and then sometime around 2 am I thought "hey, what if this scenario happened with some random person and fresh" and I made a fucking oc. her name is micah simft n' she's a lil trans lady (mtf) and........... I think this is literally the only /human/ oc I've made for undertale directly since that's her au? anyway lady's got a kindness soul that gives off too much magic for a human, it's green so it can be used to replenish magic/heal........... so ya know, fresh decided to test if he could survive on green magic alone? and maybe got a little attached? it's a sorta friendfic honestly, very slice of life
> 
> anyway this is way too much summary so just take the fic
> 
> (also I tried a different kinda style for this one, lemme know if it's better than Giant Block of Text Style lol)

Micah was tired… and she had just regained consciousness.  
  
“Dudette. Ay. _Ay_. S’been nine hours, dats enough. Ya need to do stuff.” She groans, rolling over. “Hey–” The voice yelps, and Micah jumps as she feels sharp, small teeth biting into her chest.   
  
She opens her eyes, bleary and sticky from crying the night prior. Ugh.  
  
Micah rolls back over, sitting up and looking down at the purplish–pinkish blob attached to her chest.   
  
“... Sorry, Fresh.” Micah apologizes, brushing chocolaty-brown, tangled hair away from her face.   
  
Fresh releases, and Micah feels the warm blood rolling down her chest from the wound.  
  
“Jeez, chica, you really gotta be careful! One’a dese days m’ gonna hurt ya, _bad_.” Fresh scolds as Micah gets up, adjusting his tendrils around her neck.   
  
“I know.” She mumbled, pulling a tank top and a pair of sweatpants on.   
  
Micah has to move Fresh to patch the wound, much to his uncanny annoyance. She looks at herself in the bathroom mirror. “Huh.” The noise is sudden, seeming to startle Fresh.   
  
“W’sup, dudette?” He asks, iris moving up to look at her.  
  
“... I look _healthy_.” Micah smiles softly. The bags under her eyes were just about gone, and although she was still very thin… Micah looked _alive_. She hadn’t been that way in a long while, not since she was kicked out of her one home.  
  
Fresh titters, the long tendrils acting as his ‘arms’ squirming around momentarily. “S’cuz I’m here. Ya wouldn’t take care of yerself and we both know dat.”   
  
Micah bets he would be grinning if he had a mouth right now.   
  
She sighs, knowing he's just teasing. “Yeah, I know… toast?”   
  
“Sounds rad.” 

* * *

There were problems that came with having a parasite hanging onto you at all times.  
  
Like outside interaction, not that Micah had much of that. But now it was a small problem, unlike before when she literally never went outside.  
  
There were monsters that lived in her town, but apparently it was still weird.   
  
“... Really?” Micah frowns as she looks at the ice cream carton Fresh had practically tore through her entire chest to alert her to.   
  
“Unicorn flavor sounds… _disgusting_.” She says, cringing at what it might taste like. Green apple Skittles? That strawberry flavored energy powder she had once? Ew. So... _so _bad. Fresh scoffs while she ponders the flavor.  
  
“It ain’t dat bad, I bet. S’rainbow! Rainbows don’t lie, ya freak a’nature. Ya eat ramen an’ chocolate at da same time, wit’ da _packets _on. Dats worse dan rainbows, Mick. _Chicken ramen and chocolate_.”   
  
Micah’s frown deepens, and she opens the freezer to grab the ice cream. “You’re gonna eat this, because I’m not.” She warns as she places it in the basket. Fresh hums, pleased, and looks up at Micah.  
  
“Wuts da ot’er stuff on da list again?”   
  
“Chicken ramen, chocolate, pickles, various other snack foods. The usual.”   
  
Fresh makes a wheezy sound that almost sounds like laughter at the first two items.   
  
"Yes. I know. It makes me happy, Fresh, just like your unicorn-flavored ice cream makes you happy." Micah snarks, more of a passive-aggressive comment as she walks down the freezer aisle slowly, looking for the milk. It was usually right there at the beginning...  
  
"Yer just kinda _wacky _t'me, chica. Dats why I like ya. Plus yer keepin' me alive."   
  
Micah laughs airily at that, making Fresh roll his eye.  
  
  
Fresh makes a 'huh' noise as Micah walks into the coffee shop.   
  
It was nearly empty except for the barista and your basic Compass Cafe girls. Micah frowns at that-- the four of them were _always _there, and were always making a ton of noise. She walks up to the counter.   
  
"Hey!" The barista, Kip, greets her.   
  
"Hey, Kips." She practically breathes, comfortable in the familiarity of this situation. She and Kip had been friends for a while. It was more of a casual acquaintances, barista and cafe-goer sort of relationship, but it was nice.   
  
"The usual?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kip nods, a smile that reaches his eyes on his face. He turns to the coffee-making stuff (what the hell is it even called?) and starts on her usual drinks. Micah sighs, satisfied, and goes to sit down at her table. She'd come here enough to claim it. The corner seat at the window... _uncomfortably _close to basic-Compass-Cafe-girls right now.  
  
"Y'good?" Fresh asks, startling Micah. Thank God she was sitting down, or else she would've fallen straight over.   
  
"Pretty much, yeah." Micah responds softly. "I forgot you were here for a minute." Fresh makes a sort of huffing/snuffling noise, his teeth grazing her chest.   
  
"Watch it. I don't want to start bleeding again." She says, quiet as to not _disturb _anyone. The girls were staring at her. Whispering here and there. Dirty monsterphobes. Micah frowns at them before she hears Kip call her name. She stands and walks up to the counter to grab her drink, shifting her grocery bags into one hand.  
  
"Medium hot chocolate with... you know what I'm gonna say." Kip laughs a little, that endearing, slightly-wheezy noise.   
  
"Yup."   
  
Micah takes the hot chocolate, thanks Kip, and leaves the coffee shop, listening to Fresh who started talking the second they left. She pays no mind to the girls.  
  
Some people aren't just worth your time. 

* * *

Micah snorts as she feels tendrils excitedly wiggling against her chest. 

  
She lowers the TV remote, looking down at Fresh who was wide-eyed and squirming around like the squiggly little thing he is. "Something peak your interest?" Micah asks with a small, toothy smile. 

"Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. _Please_." Fresh begs, staring up at her with the Begging Eye. She huffs. "Again?" Fresh continues staring, yellowed sclera barely there as his iris takes up nearly his entire eye... cursed Begging Eye. Micah sighs.

"... Fine."

  
Apparently, Micah fell asleep, and woke up after two-ish hours, if her tired mind can do math.

The Fresh Prince is still on, halfway through an episode. The TV's changing colors illuminate the now-dark room, and Micah tilts her head down slightly to see the blobby parasite was also asleep. She sighs, dropping her head back onto the throw pillow and staring up at the ceiling. 

Today was... nice. Calming. Micah smiles just a little. It was completely, utterly domestic, and she barely felt bad. Fresh had really brightened up her life, in the past few months. 

She just hopes that he doesn't... _possess her_, or something. That'd be wild.


	17. an update (HHHSOFT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is nothing serious dw dw
> 
> unless you consider me finding another new au serious

SO APPPARENTLY

there's this thing called strawberry nightmare.... and it's like............. nightmare...... but STRAWBERRY FLAVORED?????

I found out about this through tumblr while writing the part two for the mr erratum au with the gang (_yes_ it's happening) and I- I started doodling a lot

it does not help that I've been working on tentacles lately SO I DREW A LOT OF THIS BOY AND _ALSO NIGHTMARE IN GENERAL._

I unfortunately do not have a phone so I can't share these drawings, but I'm probably going to write a few drabbles with this soft man (i managed to develop headcanons in a record 2 hours............what making fanons of aus n shit has done to me.............................)

anyway I stg it's good dand nice but he's still nightmare so I feel like it's the situation with blue all over again


	18. !!! important for M:TC REAd!!! -- torture, trauma and trepidation guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ-- this'll be important for mercy if you're not particularly fond of dark shit, which will occur in more chapters as we go.

hey, everyone reading. 

so I think I need to make it clear as I develop the storyline for m:tc that it is a very dark story at some points, including elements such as _descriptive torture_, _gore_, _panic attacks_, and _suicidal thoughts and activites_ at certain times. 

chapters that contain scenes with content such as that will be marked with a symbol, and this is the guide for those symbols

torture is a **spade ** ♠️

general gore is a **diamond** ♦️

panic attacks and PTSD are a **star** ⋆

suicidal references, activites, and thoughts are a **skull and crossbones **☠

I'm _not_ trying to make light of the things m:tc contains at all, and if it does seem like that at some points, please know that I am not very experienced in the fields of downright sadistic content nor any mental disorders that certain characters may have, but I try to reflect on how horrible these things can be and are in my writing 

if you cannot see this symbols for whatever reason, chapter summaries with any of the content listed above _will_ have **TW tags**. 


	19. ship opinions???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somethin' I've been seeing around........... and I don't really have the clearest opinion on ships................... so here goes nothing???
> 
> ........... I feel like one of those wattpad kids ;;...........................................

first of all:

error/ink: hA HA **_n o_**. 

lemme tell ya, errink/inkrror whatever it's called is not. a ship I'm very fond of. the only ship I like _LESS_ than it is freshpaper :c 

it's mainly because of the headcanons I have ... but it does have cute content, I'll admit

freshpaper: **_NO. NOOOOO. NOONnononono Oh h hh N o. _**

PJ IS BABY, _oK_??

this one entirely depends on the canon/headcanons, but... just_ n o_. as it is, paperjam is _very_ young for me, like, 14, while fresh is only about 19-20, specifically the parasite not the body

either way I'd doubt ink would let fresh anywhere near his son, if that's what we're going with

which is where I need remind that PJ is actually a _fusion_ of error and ink, not their kid, like most of the fandom believes??????????? so is gradient, idk, that gets me peeved

afterdeath: dude ofc 

afterdeath is great. goth is my favorite ship-child. end of story, no fight

errorberry: sure!!

this one works well if we're within nightmare's gang poly, but then there's also errorberry as a standalone which is very cute. love it thank you

dream/ink: my personal favorite for dream and ink!

I feel like they work well together, tbh, and they'd definitely be top couple all the time. you know it. like, dogamy and dogaressa, except they don't have noses so they can't do nose nuzzling but you know what????????????????? they're amazing

scifell: [CHOKING]

uHhHhH hYEAH? bLEAse? this one is one of my guilty pleasures tbh. it's sorta extreme selfcest since sci is "past sans" in just about every au............... but I like sci being schoolgirl in love with fell while he's just: ._.

especially since I count CPAU as very canon

edgeberry: ok lemme tell ya

this is fucking adorable. meanie edge man and teeni little bloo boy is soft. but I don't _like_ it particularly, kinda like error/ink 

honeymustard: ;)

if I didn't like scifell so much this'd probably be my top for fell, cause this is like... the bong bros but even better and less platonic? 'cause that's just classic and stretch being high together 

dustberry: [MORE CHOKING]

oKAY I REALLY LIKE DUSTBERRY-

it's another one that can happen inside of nightmare's gang poly and. gosh it seems like a sweet concept to me??? 

dust: hee hee hoo hoo I am murdr uwu

error: hey this is my friend blue

blue: hi

dust: fuck wait 

cross/dream: ............ hHHHH

this one is one of those "cute-but-no-likey" ones. just in general HHHHHHH

crossmare: aAHDFGFiujFFJg

mORE works-in-nightmare's-poly and it's so Sweet. 

except for when cross is portrayed as senPAI noTIcE MeEE- it's funny, but kinda annoying

horrorlust: 😶 _Icangushforhours._

more in-the-poly............ but like.............................................................

I canon lust to be really slim (he got the depressive episodes the worst out of most sanses) and small from what you could say is conditional anorexia. guy had to make a living somehow back in underlust and nobody really bothers with a prostitute unless they're attractive......... so he went with starving himself. 

horror, on the other hand, well you know how it went with him. he's a big guy though and the size difference is really soft, along with the themes of food-sharing that I feel like would work between them well 

also _food nicknames_, really gushy cute stuff 

in summary: they feed each other a lot and horror insists on lust sitting in his lap 24/7 just so he can envelop his lil dumpling _completely _

nighterror: 😶😶 **_ahhhh_**

aGghGHGHHG this is one of my favorites

I imagine them being the couple that's constantly flexing on everyone else in the house by being really lovey and just giving these poor, single fools smug looks as they give eachother kisses n stuff mwamwamwa

they bake sometimes too, mainly nightmare because error has no idea what he's doing but wants to be with nm regardless

error will get night lil presents, like dolls and pillows and all sorts of soft stuff. he's the nesting type, I won't lie 

outer/error: SOFT I LIKE IT

I'm actually writing a fic for outer/error right now (I'm calling the ship 'sagittarus' because the constellation is a recurring theme) 

they're,,, sweet together, like nighterror but much, MUCH softer????????? like so soft it's scary

rottencrop: ah yes, farmer snas and horroruwu...

bAbY. protect this ship with my life, it's so soft and nice and FUCK. _FUFCUUCUDJFKCUDFKCSDFngf_

and of course. my _fav_,

nightmare's gang poly: you already fucking know.

that I will die.

for this ship.

HONESTLY.

s'just great and I wish there was more content?????????????????????//

and that's my ship opinions! thanks for reading 

also bonus, _pls_ check out [this lovely feller ](https://zwagyzonk.tumblr.com/)

they do great art and despite the fontcest (>:( agghhhHHH _FFFFFFFDAMNIT_\--) I like their stuff a lot + inspiration for that one horror/farmer fic I did


	20. video time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> definitely something ink would do, fight me 
> 
> this video fucking killed me and I got this feeling that ink would definitely play this in the middle of a meeting/replace some sorta other audio file with it

[ It's a tape.   
  
Play it?  
  
<3 YES NO ]  
  
* Click!

  
  
There's a skeleton in a lot of clothing recording, assumedly sitting down. Lots of voices are heard in the background as he laughs quietly.  
  
He turns the camera onto another skeleton in a lot of yellow, who presses a button.  
  
["OBJECTS THAT I HAVE SHOVED MY ARSE."   
](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vf0cue6-SCU)  
The room is dead silent.  
  
"CHRISTMAS EDITION."  
  
Someone snorts.  
  
"ANTLERS. WRAPPING PAPER. CANDY CANE HANDLE. ORNAMENTS. LITTLE BABY JESUS. CAROLERS. RUDOLPH. STIFF COCKS."   
  
Someone bursts out laughing, and the skeleton recording is hardly holding it in.  
  
"CHRISTMAS TREE STAND. TOILET PAPER. _WIFE_."  
  
The recorder bursts out laughing and slams the table, absolutely _wheezing_. The camera is not held still at all.  
  
"LITTLE GREEN MEN. TANGERINES. HOT CHOCOLATE. WIDE COAT JACKETS. HOT PORK. LONG SNOWMAN CAR-_OHHHATS_."  
  
The skeleton continues to wheeze with laughter, a striking parallel to the mainly silent room.  
  
"PLAY DOH. MARIAH CAREY. MISTLETOE. A F R I C A. MENORAH. MENTOS. SMALL GLASS JAR. AIR."  
  
The audio file ends.  
  
The one recording manages to steady his camera in time to catch the yellow one's look of disappointment. He barely manages to catch his breath before huffing out one sentence:  
  
"There's another o nE-" 

  
  
* Click!   
  
[ ...  
  
... You're disappointed. ]


	21. frisk is baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi so I've been doing a lot of reading about just og undertale and headcanons and whatnot
> 
> this isn't a very full-fledged thing but I thought it was a funny idea
> 
> chara was kinda very inspired by the narra-chara theory and is like, 12 in this. they're passive-aggressive and hate the player but definitely aren't evil!
> 
> expect more classic ut content, because that's how I'm rolling for now
> 
> p.s.: the theory I read is here..... is lengthy though, I warn ye: https://determinators.tumblr.com/post/159674581147/greetings-uh-so-ive-been-working-on-this

"_Happy birthday to you!_"   
  
Frisk smiles as they sit at the head of the table, swinging their legs as their friends around the table sing. Chara chuckles from next to them, their kinda-brown kinda-red eyes lidded. The elder human only hummed along at first, although they just wanted to take in the moment they knew was coming.  
  
"YAY!!!" Papyrus and Undyne screech in unison, and Undyne yells, "BLOW THEM DARN CANDLES OUT WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT, HUMAN! CHANNEL YOUR INNER DRAGON!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Y- yeah!" Alphys cheers from next to her girlfriend, and Frisk happily attempts to blow them out.   
  
...  
  
They can't reach the cake. The small human looks to Chara for help. "Ah. All according to keikaku." They purr, completely joking with the sadistic grin on their face teasing, and pick Frisk up with no further hesitation. They scoot forward to hold them directly over the cake (long arms Chara) and nod. "Go, fierce dragon. Kidnap the princess." Frisk giggles and blows the candles out. "Rawrrr!!!" They yell as Chara sets them back down, throwing their arms in the air.   
  
It's only until after the cake has been served and many puns were exchanged (much to the disdain of Papyrus) that the question was asked.  
  
"My child, I have a question." Chara giggles. Oh yes. IT'S TIME. Sans gives them a sharp look, which is combated with a playful smirk. "How old _are _you? You have not told any of us."  
  
Frisk swallows their cake and hums, then holds up six fingers. "This many!" They cheerfully reply. Chara rustles their hair. "Four years until double digits. You excited?" Frisk nods rapidly and grins up at Chara. They turn their head to observe the dread. Sans' eyelights have gone out, Asgore has paused completely, Undyne looks crestfallen, Alphys is confused-looking, Papyrus seems shocked, and Toriel looks absolutely scarred.   
  
"Oof." Chara chortles, bearing an almost face-splitting grin. "Say, Frisk, _partner_," Frisk tilts their head at that, as Chara's grin almost turns sinister, "how about we go play with some of your new stuff? Bet those sneakers will make good ammunition." Frisk gasps, giving their cute little missing-toothed smile and nodding. Chara stands up and holds a hand out for Frisk, ready to leave behind the chaos of **c o m p l e t e a n d u t t e r d r e a d** .


	22. whats this???? art????? well okay...........

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ......... I drew editor and this is the only update that's going to happen for a bit. or maybe I'll post something today I have a lot of wips I could put up
> 
> it's become canon that he likes dresses but will yell at you if you say its a dress and not a robe
> 
> many toriels support this


	23. i had an idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so like. i found this prompt for the dialogue lines of this story, and i instantly thought of an idea i had for a very long time.
> 
> its literally just fgod but ink goes apeshit and kills everyone when theyre supposed to be ambushing error. the only survivors are the nightgang (since they were at the castle and definitely not because im too weak to write actual angst with them), dream, error, blue, and ink (and maybe some others who were wise enough to get the fuck out/not come to the thing????). this oneshot isnt canon to the actual story cause ink is very alive most of the time and also very murdery. more info later possibly

"I was born from the hatred of the people you’ve murdered."  
  
Dream stood taller than Ink as they stared, locked in wait. Ink's fingers twitched, itching to take his paintbrush that was long missing and _kill_. The world around them was broken and dark, a place where negativity reigned and nobody could do anything about it.  
  
It made Dream _angry_.  
  
Within an hour Ink had destroyed hopes and dreams and wishes and _everything _anyone had ever wanted, and there was nothing Dream could've done about it.  
  
And now everyone he cared about was gone.  
  
Blue.  
  
His brother.  
  
_Ink_.  
  
Ink was gone, gone, _gone_... this... _artifice_, this simulacrum of someone Dream thought he loved...  
  
"I'm going to return the favor."   
  
Ink barked out a laugh, cracking a grin through the slimy corruption that covered his skull and glowed the same color as his magic once was. It terrified Dream, knowing that his brother could have submitted like Ink had.

"So _mean_. Who taught you to hunt, little bird?"   
  
Dream pulled his sword from its holster with a fleeting, sharp noise, not breaking eye contact. His single eyelight gleamed with manic glee, stars, he was finally going to _end _him.  
  
"You did. When you murdered my _family, _and came for me. _You _taught me this, and it will be your _end_." 

  
The monster in front of him couldn't survive, he had no time to speak or fight or do anything at all, because his sword punctured his SOUL just as quickly as it had appeared.

Dust littered the ground.

Dream knew it wasn't to be trusted.


End file.
